Pemzin
Pemzin is the het ship between Tenzin and Pema from The Legend of Korra fandom. Canon Tenzin and Pema got to know each other at Air Temple Island. Tenzin was the airbending son of Aang who was supposed to carry on his legacy while Pema had joined the Air Acolytes after leaving her home. Tenzin was actually dating Lin Beifong at the time, though they were beginning to grow apart anyway as they had different goals in life. Pema eventually fell in love with Tenzin and could not stand seeing him with the wrong person so she eventually confessed her feelings to him. This prompted Tenzin to break up with Lin and start dating Pema. Tenzin and Pema eventually got married and had four children. When Pema was pregnant with her fourth child, Tenzin helped her off of Oogi but Pema insisted that she was fine and not helpless. At some point, Tenzin had trouble with Korra's impatience and hotheadedness so Pema gave him advice and assured him that she would eventually come around. When the Equalists attacked Republic City and Tenzin had to go to City Hall, he trusted Lin to watch out for her. When Tenzin finally returned, he found that Pema had given birth to their new son. They cherished the moment and had already decided to name him Rohan. Over six months later, Tenzin decided to take a family vacation to the four air temples around the world. Pema joined him with this and enjoyed the trip. When Jinora was trapped in the Spirit World, Tenzin had to come clean with Pema about what happened and she was worried. Following Harmonic Convergence, new airbenders surfaced so Tenzin gathered many of them and took them to the Northern Air Temple. Pema eventually joined him and he complained that the airbenders were not working hard or appreciating the culture. Pema consoled Tenzin and reminded him of when she first became an Air Acolyte and assured him that they would eventually adjust. Three years later, Pema and Tenzin attended the opening of the new train station and Prince Wu's coronation together. Eventually, it was revealed that Kuvira was going to attack Republic City with a dangerous weapon. A mandatory evacuation was called but Tenzin and the airbenders stayed behind to help with the battle. Pema also decided to stay behind so that she could help everybody evacuate. They embraced over this. After the final battle, Tenzin and Pema attended Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding together. Children Jinora Jinora is the first daughter and eldest child of Tenzin and Pema. She is an airbender and is very prodigious. Jinora is very studious and loves to read books. She is also very spiritually inclined and was able to help Korra into the Spirit World when was eleven years old. Jinora learned a special airbending technique that allows her to project her spirit and was able to help Korra get Raava back from Vaatu. As she was maturing, Jinora was beginning to find boys to be interesting and ended up dating a boy named Kai. She also became an airbending master at age eleven, making her the youngest airbender to receive her tattoos. Ikki Ikki is the second daughter of Tenzin and Pema. She is also an airbender. Ikki is more of a motor mouth and tends to be hyperactive. Being the middle child, she often has trouble getting along with her siblings and often feels left out. Ikki also likes to ask questions to everybody she meets and tell others what to do. Ikki eventually matured and was the one who helped Jinora and Meelo find Korra. Meelo Meelo is the first son and third child of Tenzin and Pema. He is an airbender like his two older sisters. Meelo is also hyperactive and a bit of a troublemaker. He liked to bite his father's head and often mimicked others. Meelo has a fascination for flying lemurs and eventually caught one of his own and named him Poki. He also likes to airbend his own flatulence. Meelo seems to have a thing for older women, since in the first season, he was shown to have a crush on Asami (who was 18 at the time), and in the fourth season, he had a crush on a flower girl named Tuyen. Rohan Rohan is the second son and youngest child of Tenzin and Pema. He was born during the Equalist attack on Republic City. It is unknown what bending ability Rohan has or is he is even a bender at all. Pema hoped that he would be a non-bender but Katara predicted that he would be another airbender. It has yet to be seen if Katara was correct about Rohan. Not much is known about him and he is never seen speaking. When he was four years old, he was seen running around with juice on his face until Pema caught up to him and grabbed him. Fanon Pemzin was a highly anticipated ship as soon as Pema was announced as Tenzin's wife at a Comic Con panel. Some people had shipped Tenzin with Korra and many were excited to see that ship sunk. Most were happy to see that Tenzin had a family. It was eventually revealed that Pema is sixteen years younger than Tenzin. Many found this to be odd. When it was revealed that Pema stole Tenzin from Lin, some had an issue with this and others began to ship Linzin. However, Pemzin is still a very popular ship because it is canon and they have four children. Pemzin commonly rivals the Linzin ship, though some ship both. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Tenzin/Pema tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Navigation